Truth Revealed
by Creatus O' Spiritus
Summary: It has been three years since Sasuke went to Orochimaru. Three years since Naruto was murdered in cold blood. Three years have passed and Sasuke is nowhere to be found. Other than the report that Orochimaru was found dead, there has been no sign of Sasuke. No sign of Naruto's Murderer. The Fourth Shinobi War was started and a strange team calling themself Team Taka appears.Why now?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Three Years Ago

"I understand Sasuke... you won't give up... But neither will I, because I made a promise. And I keep my promises. That's my nindo way!"

"Hn... You Dobe there is no way a loser like you can stop me."

"Chidori"

"Rasengan"

There was silence between the two Genin. All of the sudden, the blonde coughed up blood. Falling to his knees, Naruto choked out, "I didn't just do this for Sakura. I ... Did it because ... I ... Love ..you."

With that the blonde fell silent, unmoving, dead. The ravenette froze tears silently fell down his face. Turning sharply unable to look, Sasuke murmured, " I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

Running off to Orochimaru's Lair, he never looked back.

Several hours later Kakashi would return to Konoha with the body of a fallen hero. Every single Shinobi mourned. The villagers partied but that was soon put to a stop by the new Hokage, Tsunade.

One thing was on there minds. To find and kill the Missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:The Traitor Returns?

Five years.

Five years since Sasuke left.

Five years since Naruto's death.

Two years since Sasuke went silent.

Three months since the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi War.

One week since the mysterious Team Taka appeared, claiming that Sasuke sent them.

Thinking back on it Sakura mused, 'So much as changed during these past five years. So much. Especially since they now have news of Sasuke. According to Team Taka, Sasuke was headed towards them he just had to pick up Hime. Just who the heck was Hime.' Sakura paused in thought, 'Whenever I ask all the day is Hime is Hime. I mean what kinda of answer is that,' sighing Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei. We have been fighting continuously for a two weeks. Our troops are exhausted. We aren't going to last much longer."

There a was a quite pause.

"I know, Sakura," Kakashi murmured softly, "I know."

In the distance the Jyuubi roared. When all of the sudden, a beam of light hit Jyuubi was knocked on to it's side.

Everything seemed to slow down. When Karin, a member of Team Taka, gasped.

"That chakra. It is Sasuke-sama's! He has arrived."

No longer than a second later a black cloaked figure appeared on the hill to the west. Another second later a white cloaked figure appeared next to the black one.

The paused before running swiftly down the hill. Splitting into different directions, they sped towards the Jyuubi. Lifting the left and hands respectively, they finished each other's hand seals and symbols started glowing on their arms a symbol in the palms they so slapped their hands together.

Coming to a standstill in front of the Monsterous beast, they cried out,

" **Seal of Gateways**!"

" **Gateway of Envy**!"

" **Gateway of Greed**!"

" **Gateway of Pride**!"

" **Gateway of Sloth**!"

" **Gateway of Lust!** "

" **Gateway of Gluttony**!"

" **Gateway of Anger**!"

" **Seal of the Seven Sins**!"

" **Fuin**!"

There way a bright light. Nothing but pure white. Then everything came into focus. The Jyuubi had been turned to stone.

Silence reigned.

Cheering erupted.

Then the two figures turned towards the group of surviving Ninja's.

It was Sasuke and blonde haired figure who was talking to Sasuke before disappearing with a poof of smoke.

Confused Sasuke turned his head, all of a sudden a look of realization hit him.

"Shit!"

Sasuke took of to the east a rapid pace. Naturally not want to lose that murderer again the all ran after him. Every single one of the wondering what could have Sasuke so worked up, that he sent himself into a frenzy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Explainations and Rage Induced Fits

An: Sorry I've been gone a long time but I'm back and I am happy to let my readers know that I will updating this story twice today. So please be on the look out for the next chapter. Please enjoy the story.

Naturally, everyone followed Sasuke demanding answers. Needless to say they were shocked by them.

"Sasuke! Where the hell do you think you are going!?" from Sakura.

"You utter BASTARD!" From Kiba.

"This is troublesome..." From a certain Nara.

And so on and so forth.

Sasuke's answer was very simple.

"I'm late."

As Sasuke continued to run the others grew slightly curious and followed. It took a week but they reached their destination. A clearing with a small cottage in the middle of it in front of the house was a small blonde haired child with black eyes, about four years of age, playing in a garden.

The child look up with his onyx eyes noticing Sasuke and yelled, "Tou-san!"

Everything went quiet as the kid ran towards them.

They watched in shocked silence as Sasuke kneeled down and pick up the child asking, "Enma... Where is your Kaa-san?"

Babbling in reply Enma Answered, " Kaa-San is very angry with you Tou-san." In lower voice he murmured, " she made Uncle Rama cry."

Sasuke was about to reply when a voice called out, "Enma! Lunch is ready, where are you?"

The watched the front door open when a blonde haired girl/guy? Walked through it spotting Enma in Sasuke's arms froze.

Enma quickly scrambled down and trotted over to effeminate male. The guy then called out, "Kurama! Watch Enma for me and don't forget to put up the silencing seals, yeah?" His eyes never left Sasuke.

Peaking his head out the door a red haired man, Kurama, paled.

"Come on kiddo lets go eat," he stammered out as Enma followed him inside.

As the door shut, the man shot forward at Sasuke with a speed that no one expected.

He proceed to beat the living daylight out of him before losing energy. The guy started banging on his chest, crying, murmuring," You Teme! You know you are late. You are so late. You missed it again."

Sasuke merely sighed, "Forgive me, Naruto?" Looking at the sniffling blonde who looked up smiling as nothing upset him.

Meanwhile everyone else had frozen. Did Sasuke just say Naruto? But Naruto is dead impossible. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

After a while of knocking Sasuke around, Naruto slid to the ground muttering nonsense.

Sasuke knelt down , hugged, and similed sadly at Naruto saying three words,

"Gomenasai, I'm home."

Looking at the scene between Naruto, it had to be Naruto, and Sasuke everyone else was confused as hell.

Sakura cleared her throat.

Everyone looked over at her, taking a huge breath she demanded to know what the Fuck was going on.

Despite her use of swear word, everyone agreed.

Naruto stood up looking over his should he stated,

"Follow me but please be quite."

Entering the house the Enma and the red haired man... Kurama.. right? Sitting at a table eating.

Raising a finger to be quote Naruto head up the stairs. When everybody reached the top Naruto opened the door to a nursery with two cribs inside.

Going over to one of the cribs, Naruto picked up the child inside turning to do the same with the other.

Rocking them softly he introduced them to everyone.

"The one on the left is a boy his name is Uchiha Miko."

Miko had blonde hair with black steaks and two fine whisker marks on his cheeks.

"The one on the left is a girl and her name is Uchiha Itami."

Itami had black hair with blonde streaks and two fine whisker marks on her cheeks.

Everyone was shocked including Sasuke. After all they where only expecting one child.

Stupid civilian doctors.


End file.
